shinglespringsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kage
Kage, 影(かげ), is the sword of 13. Kage is made from the legendary element Onix, and has also been Soul Infused, making it 13 only Demi Artifact. Due to the large amount of Soul that has been infused into Kage, Kage has develop a conscious, this has resulted in Kage being capable of controlling her own Soul and even producing powers by using her Soul. History Kage was produced from the legendary element Onix, found from a meteor during the year 89, 966 BSI. Upon discovering the meteor, 13 felt a deep connection with the rock. Using his Soul, 13 forged Kage the Onix Uchigatana. Over the years 13 continued to meditate and use his Soul to manipulate and infuse Kage, this later resulted in Kage developing a conscious, this ability is known as Life Creation Soul Manipulation. Kage was primarily used by 13 throughout the years, up until Lord Kane damaged Kage in the year ... , this damage to Kage brought great pain to 13 and sent him into a spiralling depression. He vowed to only use Kage when necessary, he continued to meditate with Kage in an attempt to heal her. After this 13 began to use his Onix Chained Daggers, only using Kage when extremely necessary. Shingle Springs' Incident Kage was rarely used by 13 during most of the Shingle Springs' incident. Though during the final days of the incident, 13 began to use Kage more often, when helping Thomas fight the Realm Walkers. Demi War Due to the inspiration Thomas had brought 13, 13 began to return to his old self and began using Kage more often in battle. 13 used Kage to defeat a large number of Demi during the war, including The Emperor and many of his right hands. Kage continued to be used throught the war, until the end, where The Emperor's 3rd Right Hand destroyed Kage with an extremely powerful attack. This broke 13 and lead him to commit atrocious acts, before placing himself in self-exile. The Purge Kage was never used during the Purge, but her broken parts were always carried by 13. Throughout The Purge, 13 attempted to heal Kage through meditation and rituals, however the damage was to great. Rebirth 13 continued to carry Kage's broken pieces during the Demi Rebirth. Finally gifting them to Neo-Thomas, befoee his final battle with 14. Kage was later fixed by Neo-Thomas and hailed as a legendary spiritual item by the Order of Demi. Power and Abilities Kage is capable of many abilities, naturally due to her being constructed of Onix, but also due to her having an individual Soul. Indestructable Kage is indestructable to conventional damage. Physical damage cannot damage or even hinder Kage, this is due to the element Onix which she is constructed solely of. Near-Indestructable Soul Resistance Though first believed to be completely resistant to all forms of damage, it was later found out that an extremely power Soul based or infused attack, can cause damage to Kage. Living Due to Kage developing a conscious and becoming a different entity from 13' Soul, she is capable of intelligent decisions, has her own opinions and beliefs and can infact create attacks using her own Soul. Trivia * Kage is the only pure Onix Sword in the whole of Shingle Springs * Kage was originally completely indestructible, however developing a Soul gave her weakness *